Carpe Diem
Carpe Diem is the closing song in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Lyrics Episode/Album versions Notes: Lines in italic are not included in the Album version. Phineas: Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anticlimactic Now there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic Phineas and entire cast: But if there's one thing we can say I know it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster Just find your own way to make the most of These days of summer And dance to the beat of a different drummer Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem Fireside Girls: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... (Kenny Ortega interruption) Entire cast: And you don't have to build a roller coaster Just find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem Martians: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agents: Ooh Love Händel: Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Ba-dink-a-dinks: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Professor Destructicon, The Regurgitator and entire cast: Every day's a brand new day Haney and entire cast: Baby, Carpe Diem Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... All but Ferb: Every day's a brand new day Carpe Diem (Perry chatters) Demo version Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anti-climatic And there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic But there's one thing left to say I guess it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of These days of summer Get down and dance to a different drummer Gotta grab those opportunities when you see 'em Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe diem Yeah yeah (X2) Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Yeah yeah Every day's a brand new day Carpe Diem Gallery Background Information *A demo was posted on SoundCloud. *Phineas and Ferb and other characters (besides Dr. Doofenshmirtz) are dancing next to Perry the Platypus as Agent P for about 58 seconds in the song. However, none of the characters notice that Perry is a secret agent. *The sign in the background that says "ROLLERCOASTER THE MUSICAL" is the same format as the "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" sign that is seen at the end of High School Musical 3 movie during the end of the song "High School Musical". Also, Candace is standing in the same place that her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale stands at the end of High School Musical 3. In addition, Kenny Ortega was also the choreographer for High School Musical. *Some dancers from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" appear briefly in the song. *In the Japanese version, there is an extra syllable in the title because of the hiragana/katakana Japanese alphabets. This version is called/written as Kāpe Diemu in Japanese rōmaji, and written as カーペディエム (pronounced the same) in katakana. *At one point of the song, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are seen doing the moonwalk, similar to what Jenny and Stacy do a few episodes later in Candace Party in the episode "Candace Gets Busted". *This song was included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack. *The line "I know it sounds a bit cliché" may be a reference to earlier in the episode in the song Hey Ferb, when Phineas sings a very similar line: "Though it might sound just a bit cliché". Errors *Isabella's voice can be heard singing the line "There's no such thing as just an ordinary day"; however, when she comes in later on, her mouth is closed. *When Phineas says "didactic," the space between his legs is white. *When the Fireside Girls appear to sing their part, they don't move their lips until the second "ooh". *At the end of the song in a promotional image, four floating mouths are seen. *Holly is not shown until the end. *When Phineas says "we" (in "Now there's something we want you to know and we dont want to sound didactic.") Phineas's legs are invisible. Continuity *Many characters from previous episodes make cameos during the song, including a bystander from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), dancers from Charmed Life, Only Son, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, the Platypus monster, the stable and the cows from Ain't No Kiddie Ride, Jerry the Platypus, Mishti Patel, Doofenshmirtz's failed copy, Shimmy Jimmy, the Goozim, the Gorilla in the cake from "Candace Loses Her Head", the Unnamed dream Sergeant, Dr. Gevaarlijk, the dancers from Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls, the elf creatures from Wizard of Odd, and the Giant floating baby head. **Strangely, Albert, Melissa, The Ballpit Kid, Johnny, Steve, Mechanical Bull, Gelatin Monster, Klimpaloon, Uncle Sabu, T-Rex from "It's About Time !", Planty the Potted Plant, Charles Pipping IV, the unknown blond Fireside Girl, Khaka Peu Peu, Thaddeus and Thor, Chad, Norm, Melanie, Morty Williams, Rodney, Dr. Diminutive,and Wanda Acronym were not in the song at any point among those who had one or more speaking lines in the series. ** for a while Olga and Chicago Joe were no there but a few frames show 2 specks which is most likely them. *Two of Phineas and Ferb's inventions are shown: Phinedroids and Ferbots, the unknown machine. *For a brief moment, Phineas and Ferb are shown in front of the background from Izzy's Got the Frizzies. *The Ba-dink-a-dinks are shown dancing in front of the corn field where Baljeet (the "nerd crow") was singing in I Wish I Was Cool ("Wizard of Odd"). *Second episode ended in a song with lots of people in the backyard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *When Sherman was playing the drums with his band, he had gray hair, possibly because the band just worn their old clothes and the same hairstyle. *The dancers from Baliwood use the same background as that song. *This is the second song that refers to a rollercoaster ("Rollercoaster (song)"). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #13163483 See also *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb de:Carpe Diem es:Carpe Diem pt-br:Carpe Diem